1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety locking device for PVC ball valves and more particularly pertains to a locking device to maintain a PVC ball valve in a preset orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve locking devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, valve locking devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining valves in a preset orientation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art shows various locking devices for ball valves. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,456 to Neilsen which shows a casket lock for a valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,434 to Janzen discloses a security housing for oil storage tank valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,846 to Wagner discloses a locking device for a valve.
In this respect, the safety locking devices for PVC ball valves according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a valve in a preset orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety locking device for PVC ball valves which can be to maintain the valve in its preset orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.